The advancement of portable devices has enabled users to access functionality traditionally found in an office setting at alternative locations. For example, laptop computers allow a user to move their work from a traditional office environment to a less traditional public location, such as a coffee shop environment. Similarly, a user can conduct a telephone conference from that same coffee shop using a mobile telephone device or the laptop computer. While portable devices give more flexibility to the user, these alternative locations can sometimes detract from that flexibility. For instance, a user conducting a telephone conference in a traditional office environment might be able to converse more freely than when conducting that same telephone conference from a coffee shop. While a traditional office environment gives the user some privacy (e.g. co-workers for a same company, a private office, a closed environment, etc.), the coffee shop may reduce the user's amount of privacy, such as through non-work related persons sitting at a proximity close enough to hear audio associated with telephone conference and/or what is being said.